Set Fire to the Rain
by IAteYourCookie
Summary: Study of Iris and Dahlia's relationship based on the song, "Set Fire to the Rain" by Adele. No particular order. Oneshot.


_I let it fall…my heart…_

_And as it fell…you rose to claim it…_

_It was dark…and I was over…_

_Until you kissed my lips…and you saved me…_

Iris' mom had rejected both her and her sister after discovering they had no spiritual powers. Iris, her once loving mother suddenly hating her, had fallen into a deep, dark depression. Dahlia, stronger than Iris would ever be, gave her sister lots of love to bring back her cheerful personality. It worked.

_My hands…they're strong…_

_But my knees were far too weak…_

_To stand…in your arms…_

_Without falling to your feet…_

Iris knew Dahlia was much stronger, almost overpowering. She could never stand up to her, always falling back if she tried…always just following her sister…

_But there's a side to you…_

_That I never knew, never knew…_

Iris had thought her sister was so sweet. But they were separated…and she changed…

_All the things you'd say…_

_They were never true, never true…_

Dahlia always lied…she said that they would be together forever…but Iris was left behind… at Hazakura…her sister always lied!

_And the games you'd play…_

_You would always win, always win…! _

She escaped with the diamond…she escaped with murdering Valerie…

_But I set fire to the rain! _

_Watched it pour as I touched your face… _

The bridge was burning…her sister, trapped for only a short amount of time in Misty Fey's dead body...in her arms again…Iris stroked her sister's familiar face before it dissolved into Misty's.

_And it burned while I cried…_

'_Cause I heard it screaming out your name…your name…_

In the detention center, waiting to be tried for her aunt's murder…Iris cried softly, the burning bridge and her sister's name the only things echoing in her head…

_When I laid with you…_

_I could stay there, close my eyes…_

_Feel you here forever… _

_You and me together, nothing is better… _

On those first nights of furious training, those first sleepless nights, Iris always crawled into her sister's bed and snuggled up close. Her sister made her feel safe…

_But there's a side to you…_

_That I never knew, never knew…_

Where was her sweet sister, Dahlia? The person who came to visit Iris at fourteen years old was evil and bitter and, quite frankly, a bit scary.

_All the things you'd say…_

_They were never true, never true…_

Dahlia said that the people that got hurt deserved it. Mr. Fawles didn't deserve it. Feenie CERTAINLY didn't deserve it.

_And the games you'd play…_

_You would always win, always win…! _

She got away with Mr. Fawles' suicide. She got away with the almost murder of Mr. Armando.

_But I set fire to the rain! _

_Watched it pour as I touched your face… _

The teenaged sisters sat at the window and watched the rain fall. Iris ran her hand along Dahlia's face, unsure if her sister was truly here after all of this time.

_And it burned while I cried…_

'_Cause I heard it screaming out your name…your name…_

Iris remembered screaming her sister's name as, tears falling down her face, she was locked in the temple. She remembered her sister screaming back as she tried to escape the car going to her new stepmom's house.

_I set fire to the rain!_

_And I threw us into the flames…_

_And I felt something die 'cause I knew that that was the last time…the last time…_

After Dahlia was convicted for murdering Doug Swallow, Iris sat in front of the fire in Hazakura, a picture of her with Dahlia in her hand. Wiping away tears, she threw the picture into the flames and ran into her room.

_Sometimes I wake up by the door…_

_That heart you caught must be waiting for you…_

_Even now, when we're already over…_

_I can't help myself from looking for you…_

Iris woke up at least once a week for years curled up against the door to the temple, apparently trying subconsciously to return to her sister.

_But I set fire to the rain! _

_Watched it pour as I touched your face… _

Iris wished it was her sister's features instead of hers that she saw in the mirror. She dearly hoped Dahlia wished the same.

_And it burned while I cried…_

'_Cause I heard it screaming out your name…your name…_

Iris, in shock from being torn from her sister so quickly, stared blankly at the fire, only thinking her sister's name.

_I set fire to the rain!_

_And I threw us into the flames…_

_And I felt something die 'cause I knew that that was the last time…the last time…_

She felt that hanging her sister was not enough…like it wasn't the last time she would see her…

_Oh…Oh no. Let it burn! Oh!_

_Let it burn! Let it burn!_

Iris knew by now that she had hit hysterical ranting, but she had just passed a sword through the dead body of her aunt, one that was at one point the body of her dead sister, so by now she was past caring.


End file.
